sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dark The Hedgehog
Dark is the founder of Team Courage. Info Name: Dark Age: 18 Gender: Male Birthplace: Unknown, but lives on Mobious now Occupation: Leader of Team Courage Abilities: He is a scientist therefore extremly intelligent, He can use the Chaos Emeralds. Ehhh... let me work on this =P Other: He secretly has Autophobia- Fear of being alone (thats why he let so many people join Team Courage) Kidnapped by Eggman When Dark was 13 he was kidnapped by Eggman, who knocked him unconcious. When Dark woke up he had a scar on his face (He doesnt know where he got it from), he felt uneasy thanks to his Autophobia, as he couldnt see anybody. Eventually Eggman trained him in Science, This is where he met Liz, who was being trained in combat. The two went agaisnt Eggman after finding out his plans. Dark eventually confessed to Liz about his Autophobia, so they started a Team - Team Courage with Dark's old friend - Ghost. Eventually Leon joined as well as Melanie, Sarah, and Simba. Even Ivy The Hedgehog joined for a while. His scar: Nobody but Eggman knows about Dark's scar, and nobody has confronted Eggman about it. It's proven to sometimes cause him pain and he wishes he didnt have it sometimes. Bringing Leon To Life The unknown Mobian island that Dark was born on is home to a very powerful emerald - the Healing Jewls. And one person out of the Universe can use them to bring people to life with it. This person was Dark. The Island happened to be where Leon was born - and it was his final resting place. The team was actually battling agaisnt Nammi (These events happened in Sonic Survival), where Dark discovered the Healing Jewls. Legend has it that when the "chosen one" is near them- they will light up and that person will become extremly powerful - with enough energy to bring people back to life. After defeating Nammi witht he power - Dark used the energy given to him by the Healing Jewls to Bring Leon back to life. After Leon was alive again - he was drowsy so as Kiara helped him - Dark had a near death experience (its said once the chosen one has used the Healing Jewls to return someone from the dead - they die themselves in order to replace that person). Luckily Ghost used his own healing powers to heal Dark (unfortuently Ghost's powers arent strong enough to return people from the dead) Qoutes "Im not a nerd. Im just bothered to do my science homework. Even if I dont have any."-Mobian War "I dont think kids are meant to touch chemicals Ghost" -Nammi's Return "Fear the scientist! I can easily burn you with this green stuff!" -Sonic Survival "I dont give a damn if your my *Imitates Ghost* "Gaurdian Angel" I will still burn you if you annoy the hell out of me." - Sonic Survival "Hey hey hey! No touchy the toxic chemic al!" -Nammi's last stand (Ghost always fiddles with his chemicals =3) "How is it weird that I have a bunch of chemicals that could kill somebody?" Mobian war "Ghost you shouldnt really go near those demons. Cant they like erase your eternal soul or something like that? If you ask me thats stupid. But then again your eternal soul is pretty stupid." Cosmo's Offspring "I heart chemicals, chemicals heart me, I burn someone with them every week. Whether its Sodium Hydroxide or Hydrochloric Acid. Chemicals are all I reallly need" Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good